The 12 Days of Christmas
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: It's Christmas time! Tenten decides takes up the microphone and starts singing...the 12 Days of Christmas...her way! [NejiXTenten oneshot]


**The 12 Days of Christmas**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

A/n: Just randomly popped into my head lol…if there are any problems with it tell me kk. Christmas is really getting to my head lol…hope you enjoy it!

Konoha was having a great Christmas bash. Everyone was there, the Genins, Chunnins, Jounnins, ANBU and the Hokage and of course the sand siblings. Christmas carols were ringing throughout the room...

"Oi who wants to hear the 12 Days of Christmas Naruto style!" yelled Tenten out of no where as she grabbed the microphone from Anko who was the supposed D.J.

Everyone just stared at Tenten. Neji turned to Lee and said,

"She's not drunk is she?"

"I am not drunk! I tricked you hahahaha hic I will defeat you Hyuuga Neji! Gai-sensei! hic -trys to hug Neji-…"

"… never mind" was all Neji could say as he dodged Lee attempt in hugging him.

On the other side of the room, "Gambarai Tenten! SING IT!" yelled Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke tried to hold him down.

At hearing this a smirk lay on Tenten's face as she began to sing,

♪"On the first day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

A dead man in a pear tree

On the second day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!

On the third day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

At hearing this, a smirk played across Neji's face as he played with the ice in his drink. "She always knows how to put people into perspective doesn't she…"

♪"On the fourth day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"

On the fifth day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

"Not fair," said Sakura as she finally restrained Naruto. "she must have peeked at her Christmas present already. –sigh- that's totally mean." She had strapped Naruto into his seat by tying him to his chair and taping his mouth. Sasuke only smirked as he saw Naruto in this state. Kakashi wasn't paying attention, he was reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise.

♪"On the sixth day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!

On the seventh day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

7 chipmunks singing,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

Lee looked around faintly, not really hearing what Tenten said but then yelled out randomly as he was staring out the window, "LOOKIE CHIPMUNKY! COME BACK CHIPMUNK" as he ran right into the window –BANG- _(a/n ow…that must hurt)_

"♪On the eighth day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

8 dogs a barking,

7 chipmunks singing,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

"Oi, Akamaru, is she talking about us?" asked Kiba to his ever so loyal pet dog. "Arf" replied Akamaru giving Kiba a mischief look. "Hey Akamaru! She's not talking about ME she's talking about YOU!" yelled Kiba, everyone else just looked at him weirdly.

♪"On the ninth day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

9 crawling kikai,

8 dogs a barking,

7 chipmunks singing,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

Shino just flicked his glasses acting as if nothing happened. _(a/n Kikai are Shino's destruction bugs)_

♪"On the tenth day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

10 lazy bums,

9 crawling kikai,

8 dogs a barking,

7 chipmunks singing,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

Shikamaru yawned as he stared at his shougi board. Asuma was scratching his head like crazy. "Awww, I give up, you're too good at this game Shika," Said Asuma. "Shika-ta-ga-nai" was all Shikamaru said as he stared at the ceiling, "I won… again. It's already the tenth game, this is so troublesome."

♪"On the eleventh day of Christmas my nin friend gave to me,

11 walking teddies,

10 lazy bums,

9 crawling kikai,

8 dogs a barking,

7 chipmunks singing,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!"♪

Gaara was playing with his jello, but when he heard the word 'teddies' a smile played across his face. He started to let his sand pour out of his gourd and they formed the shape of a teddy bear, as it started walking.

♪"On the twelfth day of Chrismas my nin friend gave to me,

12 big-ass fans,"♪

As Temari heard this a small smirk came across her face, "how did she already guess what I was going to give her already? Oh well, I'll find out eventually"

♪"11 walking teddies,

10 lazy bums,

9 crawling kikai,

8 dogs a barking,

7 chipmunks singing,

6 kage people,

**5 SHUR-I-KENS!**

4 deadly scrolls,

3 evil smirks

2 weapon pouches

And a dead man in a pear tree!" ♪ -hic-

Tenten looked at the crowd and gave everyone an insane smile. All of a sudden she felt a little dizzy and without knowing she collapsed. The last thing she heard was someone yelling her name "TTEEEENNNNTTTTEEEENNNNN!". The voice sounded so familiar.

When she woke up all she saw was a face, with white eyes. "Neji? What are you doing as she jumped up. She was lying on a couch and everyone was staring at her. "You fainted Tenten. I think you had too much to drink…"

At this moment Anko appeared out of no where "Oi, look where you guys are under." Neji and Tenten lifted their heads, and there above the was a mistletoe. "Oh great, ANKO-SAN! Did you do this on purpose" said Tenten. Neji was blushing ever so slightly, aware of what was going to happen. Tenten realized what was happening and she almost laughed. Never did she ever imagine that NEJI, the cold emotionless HYUUGA NEJI would blush in front of her. Tenten leaned closer to Neji. Slowly their eyes became locked... and their lips did the same. Everyone else was just whistling and laughing and making other funny noises. "Ah Ha! Neji's flames of youth have AWAKENED!" yelled Lee. Everyone else just looked at him weirdly. But Neji and Tenten were still kissing. And in the backgroung the music began to play

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Story**

So how did you people like it? Good or Bad? Just random thoughts so I hope it was ok. I totally love Christmas lol and the Tenten X Neji pairing love it! Anyways R&R, read and Review…now let me get back to writing **Now or Never** …almost done chapter 6!


End file.
